


What Remains

by Avalier



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalier/pseuds/Avalier
Summary: 在陌生人的故事里，这一群人与亚瑟摩根之间的关系。How the relationship between Arthur and some people was like in strangers' eyes.
Kudos: 6





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> 通关纪念，记录一些让我印象深刻的人们。  
> 所有人物均只在别人的讲述中被提及。
> 
> All the characters are only mentioned in other people's stories.

一个被解救的西班牙人

今天与道金斯修士一起为教堂募捐，尽管我一向认为教堂的外表并不会影响它带给人的宁静，但也有一个问题不能忽视：屋顶再不修补，我们的布道室都要长出青苔了。  
那些可怕的、噩梦般的回忆已经离我远去，尽管有时我还是会深夜惊醒，但醒来后环顾四周，我便会宽慰自己：我不是在暗无天日的地下室，而是干净舒适的房间，还有一份对我来说已经足够体面的工作：教堂的帮工。多亏道金斯修士，现在我的英语水平已经能让我将这些事情记录下来了。  
道金斯修士是我见过的最好的人，温暖、善良、宽厚，他能收留我，我为此十分感激。当然我知道我最应该感激的是将我从地狱拯救出来的那个牛仔，我从道金斯修士那里知道了他的名字。修士对他也十分赞赏，听说他常来圣丹尼斯，每次出去募捐我都留意有没有像他一样的人走过，但现在还没有遇到。真希望以后有机会让我当面向他表达我的谢意，我指正式地向他道谢，而不是佝偻着背，一句话也说不清楚的可怜相。  
修女马上要从全世界的布道中暂时回来一趟，我们也十分期待迎接她。

一个罗兹杂货店的伙计

那个少了条腿的老家伙好几天没有来了，往常我来打扫店面时，他就已经准时坐在台阶上，愤世嫉俗，喋喋不休，抱怨没有任何人向他伸出援手，只因为他不能去酒馆喝个烂醉。一开始他见到我，因为我是个生面孔，他向我讲了好一通话，让我趁早离开罗兹，说这里人情冷漠；老实说，一开始我还真的同情他，直到听说他不是个老兵，只是个老骗子，谁知道呢。  
酒馆有人说以前曾经有一个大块头，看起来脾气不好的牛仔跟他说过话，他们之所以记得这么清楚，大概是因为那牛仔是唯一一个愿意跟他说话的人，甚至给他钱让他去买顿热饭。不过那牛仔已经很久没来过了，前几天有一个脸上有疤的牛仔向我问起这个老家伙，不知道为什么牛仔都这么想找他！从那天起这老家伙似乎就不见了，也不知道他们都在谈些什么，总不会是好事情。

一个晕倒的赶路人

我简直不敢相信我有这样的好运气，在传说有狼群出没的地方晕倒，从马上摔下来的那一刻我几乎已经宣判了自己死刑，但醒来后居然在一家干净的农舍里。主人姓安德列斯，随和慷慨，女主人富有魅力，他们还有一儿一女，具备一个幸福家庭所需的所有条件。他们是德国人，孩子的英语比大人要强。他们告诉我，他们刚来到这片土地上时曾被搭救过，因此安定下来后决定要尽可能地帮助别人。我多嘴问了一句他们被搭救的事情，想给我的旅行笔记添上两笔，没想到女主人突然伤心起来，只断断续续地说“生病”，我猜想那个救他们的人大概染疾，或根本命不久矣。在这个时代确实不是什么新鲜事，尽管这样，还是个悲伤的故事。

一个妇女活动家

十九修正案的通过真是振奋人心，与一群志同道合的朋友们一起见证这件事情感觉更好。即使在这样的小镇，我们也不应当放弃争取我们的权利，尽管它有可能被许多人视作笑话，但只要我们还站在这里，我们就应当继续呐喊，继续战斗。毕竟在卡尔霍恩女士的年代，连我们现在争取来的投票权都被认为是不切实际的！  
真希望卡尔霍恩女士能看到现在的情形，我来到镇子后，离那件可怕的事情发生已经过去很久了，因此没什么与她打照面的机会。听说她是一个信念坚定的、不屈的斗士，直到最后一刻都是如此。她留下的除了手稿还有一些相片，其中记录了她们出去宣传自己权利的见闻。有一张相片里，坐在马车前面的是个男人，一把胡子，帽子破了洞，考虑到那时候对我们这种人普遍的轻视，这样一个男人能为她们驾车的原因真是让人好奇。不过我想我大概也没有机会搞清楚，权当他是一个那个年代少有的进步人士吧。

一个荒野猎人

以前与父亲打猎的时候，我从来没觉得打猎有什么难的；直到自己打猎，才发现一点小小的疏忽，自己就有变成猎物的风险。如果不是一个隐居山中的女士救了我，恐怕我就要成为那头熊的开胃菜了。  
这位女士叫夏洛蒂，年龄并没有影响她行动的矫健，她的枪术也十分惊人。她请我去她的小屋喝一杯压压惊，回去的路上，她顺便摘了一些野花放到了路边的十字架下，回来时主动跟我讲起她丈夫的事。她为了丈夫的梦想来这里陪他隐居，没想到他先早早去了，而那时候她没有丝毫野外生存的技巧，所幸一个路过的叫亚瑟的牛仔救了她，后来还像他承诺的一样，来教她打猎和其他事情，她这才一个人在这里继续住了下去。她的小屋不大，却打理得井井有条，难以想象这么一位女士要一个人操心所有的事情。我们喝了一杯，聊了聊天，主要在聊亚瑟，夏洛蒂似乎非常喜欢提起她这位朋友，可惜据她所说，这位朋友已经去世很久了。肺结核，真是可怕的病。

一个策展人

收到这样的投稿让我非常惊喜，我们已经接连好几次从同一个人那里收到优质的摄影作品了，广袤而狂野的自然在他的镜头中表现得如此野性而美丽，更别提其中的主角，扑向食物的狼，破水而出的鳄鱼，还有一群在奔跑的野马——每一匹都停留在三蹄扬起的优美形态。我们以前也收到过这种野外摄影家的投稿，但无疑阿尔伯特·梅森是其中最优秀的。因此在他询问我摄影展的事情时，我没怎么犹豫就答应了他。  
梅森对此当然十分激动，在新给我寄的信中，他对我谈了一些摄影展的构想，并希望我能为他加上一个特别致谢，致谢一位叫亚瑟摩根的先生。梅森先生在之前与我的通信中一直是个务实的人，因此当他说摩根先生曾经数次将他从野兽手中拯救出来时，我并没有怀疑。梅森先生还向我提起几件他与摩根先生在野外的趣事，真是惊险，他说得一点不错，如果不是摩根先生，这些照片怕是一张也不会平安到达我的手里。

一个车站职员

麦克吉尼斯夫人最近简直是三天两头过来问她的信件。她以前不是这样的，她以前总是急匆匆地来拿了包裹就走，有时候包裹简直巨大到难以挪动，但她眼中闪烁的光芒让我不得不相信那是件好东西。也就是最近，我才解开谜底：那是麦克吉尼斯夫人收到的恐龙化石，她是一个此方面的狂热爱好者，尽管她一般自称“非专业的专家”。  
我对这种爱好没有意见，但不喜欢她总是质疑我们的邮政效率——冷杉坡这种地方，再加上她那大得吓人的包裹，我们一直都尽心尽力对待。她质疑我们的唯一原因只是她已经很久都没有收到包裹了，前几年总是有一位亚瑟寄给她，也许是她外派的调查员？我不知道。  
今天她还没来，不过今天她不用再对我们大喊大叫了：她的包裹终于来了，虽然小了一点，落款是位“约翰”，但毕竟是她的包裹，希望这能让她满意。

一个水手

我私自放了两个人上船，船长要是知道了，他的暴脾气大概会直接将我丢下海，但我就是不能坐视不管，他们实在让我心惊，让他们两个，一个逃兵，一个印第安女人，继续留在这片土地上，这片土地会将他们吞掉的，像他们吞掉我的奥菲利亚一样。  
约翰韦瑟斯刚上船的时候精神萎靡，甚至还穿着他那身破破烂烂的军服，我想办法给他和他的爱人弄来了替换的衣服，等船已经航行了几天后，他再装作是普通的偷渡客去跟船长求情。也许他一无所有的气质太过可怜，船长发过火后还是让他们留下了。去澳大利亚是一段长路，这一路上我们成为了很好的朋友。他们两个都不是很健谈，不过当我问他们是怎么逃出来的，约翰说他们原本拉着一车物资逃走，但半路碰到了替债主收债的打手，又同时来了追约翰的士兵，他们都以为一切要就这么完了，但那个打手摆平了追兵，甚至免了约翰的债，他们这才逃了出来。约翰说遇到那个打手是第一件好事，而遇到我是第二件。听上去真不错，希望到了目的地，他们还能遇到更多的好事。

一位热气球飞行员

人人都不怎么喜欢阿图罗·布拉德，我是指，作为飞行员，没几个人能比他飞得更好了；但是作为一个普通的相识，他实在是太幼稚又太聒噪，脑中总是装着形形色色的冒险故事，还总是把其中的主角替换成自己，可谁都知道他连枪都没开过。本身来讲，成为一个热气球飞行员，这件事就已经足够冒险、足够刺激了，可阿图罗似乎还不满足，总想让我们听他吹嘘，还要我们给他捧场。就这样，他没有成为他想做的冒险小说主角，倒是成为了众所周知的笑柄。  
但不得不说，现在驾着热气球飞行的时候，我偶尔会想起他。我们都会想起他，而且我们都开始有点怀念他。他从热气球上掉下去了，不是因为他飞得不够好，而是他载一个牛仔飞去监狱——真危险——的路上，他被人枪杀了。  
不知道他那一刻在想些什么，会不会还是那些他总在吹嘘的冒险小说。不管怎么说，没有他的时候，周围的氛围好像又太过安静了，总让人觉得少了点什么。

一位艺术记者

查尔斯·夏特奈回圣丹尼斯开画展的行为被一部分人视为挑衅，鉴于当初他逃离这座城市的时候可是匆匆忙忙，一秒钟都不敢多呆，这样的想法是合理的。不过这次他回来，尽管仍然伴随那些混乱的私生活的传闻，也难以掩盖一个事实：他已经在某种程度上出名了，因此他原来忌惮的东西不能拿他怎么样。  
夏特奈自己在与我的访谈中，将这次回到圣丹尼斯称为光荣之旅，按他所说，这座城市曾经羞辱过他，因此他带着光环回来，要证明自己并不是当初那个穷困潦倒的疯子。尽管艺术界对他颇有微词，但他的画很受鉴赏家的欢迎，看样子我们终于要有一个不是在死后才出名的画家了。  
不过夏特奈私下对我提过，他来还希望打听一个朋友的消息。那个朋友曾经在他所谓的最黑暗的日子里慷慨地帮助过他，他将他视作那段时期唯一和真正的朋友，后来还试图与他书信联系过，但都没有回音。麻烦的是，他只记得他的名字叫“亚瑟摩根”，可这个名字并不出奇，我可以闭着眼睛去圣丹尼斯的街道上为他抓来十个亚瑟摩根。这么看来，他找到这位亚瑟摩根的几率是非常渺茫了，不过他倒是非常乐观，按他说的，一旦这位朋友看到他开画展的消息，就一定会前来捧场的。

一位云游作家

我在瓦伦丁这家小酒馆呆了几天，因为我从未想过一间乡村酒吧可以这么有趣，每天都能听到形形色色的故事；鉴于我是写滑稽戏的，我还是最喜欢阿克瑞斯与普罗托斯的那个：接受过高等教育的两个聪明人，在爱情面前蠢得无可救药，甚至拉上路过的可怜牛仔陪他们玩试胆量的游戏；酒馆的人很会讲故事，我被逗得哈哈大笑，据他们说，连那个一脸凶相的牛仔到最后都露出无可奈何的表情，大概他也不知道该怎么说这兄弟俩。真是可笑！我决定将这一些人都写进我的下一个故事里。

一个逃犯

我在火车上邂逅了那个修女。当时的我，面色不善，衣衫褴褛，手按在枪套上，留心每一站是不是有人上车搜捕我。她坐在我对面，我猜她也许会被我的举动吓到，但她只是一脸平静地看着我。  
火车重新开动的时候，我松了口气，而修女竟然跟我搭话了，她问我要去哪里。  
“这不关你的事！”我恐吓她。  
但她的神情却变得更加怜悯了，她告诉我，如果愿意听她唠叨的话，她曾在一个人的脸上看到过跟我一模一样的神情。她说她相信那个人所犯下的罪孽一定比我还要深重，但也是那个人帮他们收容的难民凑齐了食物，还给了她钱以供后续维持。她没有提那个人的名字，只说最后一次遇见他也是在火车站，那时他已经患了重病，命不久矣，而她劝说他在这最后的时刻试着去发现自己是怎样的人。  
我不怀疑她所说的故事，但我对自己十分怀疑。修女能从那个人的罪孽下看到他良善的心，但我都不知道我是否有一颗心。我决定在下一站见机行事，也许会跳车逃跑。而修女只是看着我，我不喜欢这种目光，她似乎看透了我所思所想，更让我心虚的是，她似乎在等待我作出那个抉择。  
火车还在开着。

一个露营者

我野外扎营的技术还不熟练，但我还是觉得我是一个各方面意义上的男子汉。还好没有别人看到，第二天在我准备露营的山上发现了一个墓碑的时候，我还是被吓了一跳。一个十字架有什么可怕的呢？但想象这里睡过一个活生生的人，至少曾经是活生生的人，这种感觉就是让我不舒服，有一点点可怕，还有一些别的东西。  
但当我凑近看这个墓碑的时候，我的恐惧和其他的感觉似乎消失了。那是个做得很用心的十字架，前面还有一大捧野花，不知道是特意挑了这个地方，还是后采了一些种在墓前；埋葬在这里的人叫作亚瑟摩根，没什么出奇的名字，但吸引我的是他的铭文，他的铭文环绕着他，是马太福音中的章节，写着“饥渴慕义的人有福了，因为他们必得饱足”。  
我母亲是个虔诚的教徒，而我也略微耳濡目染。不管这个人是谁，他出于一种，或者说至少期望自己是个充盈、完整、又被良善所充满的人，因耶稣说过”我们的义要超过文士和法利赛人的义”。亚瑟摩根选用这句话当铭文，使我一下不害怕了，他至少是一个好人，就算不是，他也离这种渴望很近了。  
那一晚我在这座山上扎营，扎出的帐篷是到现在为止扎过的最漂亮的。临走的时候，我擦了擦亚瑟的十字架。  
不管他是谁，或是怎样的人，他所在的这座山上能看到壮美的日出。  
愿他安息。

-END-


End file.
